If All Of This Had Never Happened
by mz.riku
Summary: Kairi is a regular high school girl until she meets a new boy in her first period will this new boy have her or will somebody else have her?
1. The New Boy

Hi everybody I hope u like my new story its gonna be great!! Please review and ill keep writing!! thx

--

Hi my name is Kairi and im a sophomore at Destiny's Island high school. What will happen to me in the near future will change my life forever. But enough of that lets get into my regular life…

"BEEP BEEP!!"

**Kairi: **Damn clock!! Always have to be so loud. EWW look at my hair!!

I hopped into the shower for 10 mins and went out and put on a red Abercrombie polo shirt wit jeans and red flats. After I was done wit my hair I went downstairs to see my mom Aries before she went to work.

**Aries: **Hey sweetie good morning!

**Kairi: **Good morning mom did u cook anything?

**Aries: **No U have waffles in the freezer toast them.

**Kairi: **Mom!

**Aries: **What I have to go to work now so be good at school today bye-bye.

**Kairi:** Bye , I don't know what my mom sees at that job in valentine hospital. Its jus been only me and her since my dad died when I was only 6 months but everythings cool now. I didn't really want anything to eat so I went to school and saw my boyfriend Sora on way there.

**Sora: **Good morning baby

**Kairi: **Good morning Sora.

**Sora: **What's wrong with you?

**Kairi: **Nothing im cool.

**Sora: **Ok do you wanna hang out this weekend?

**Kairi: **Sure why not where?

**Sora: **To the movies I want to see 21.

**Kairi: **Ok

Thank god were finally at school Sora is bugging me. Like he's a good boyfriend but I cant find anything unique about him.

**Sora: **hey kairi imma go talk to tidus ok

**Kairi: **Ok

He kissed me and he ran off with his little friend. I went to my locker and then my best friend Selphie came and tell me the regular news.

**Selphie: **Hey kai!

**Kairi: **hey Sel wats up

**Selphie: **there's this new guy at school and he is hot!

**Kairi: **Oh yea wats his name?

**Selphie: **I don't know his name yet but he jus came here today.

RING RING

**Kairi: **Well that's the bell so well finish this convo at lunch okay

**Selphie: **Alright love ya

**Kairi: **I said goodbye to Selphie andI went into my first period and I saw the new dude WOW Selphie wasn't lying this boy is cute. Im happy that I sit right by him too. I sat by the dude and he had the most pretty silver hair in the world I started to blush a little but it went away.

**Teacher: **Good morning class I am your new teacher until further notice of your other teacher's return. My name is Mr. Strife and I do believe we have a new student in here named Riku Valentine.

**Kairi: **Valentine?? That name sound familiar but Riku is his name that's a pretty name.

**Mr. Strife:** Riku would you like to tell us about yourself a little.

**Riku: **Um im 16 yrs and Ive jus moved here yesterday from California and my father is the owner of valentine hospital.

**Kairi: **That's where that name comes from my mom works there. This boy is kinda interesting.

**Mr. Strife: **Ok class turn in your books to chapter 15 and read section 4.

**Kairi: **I went to get my book under my desk and my earring fell of my ear.

**Riku: **Here is this yours

**Kairi: **Yea thanks its always falling off this ear.

**Riku: **well why do u wear them

**Kairi: **because they're my favorite.

**Riku: **Oh

**Kairi: **My name is Kairi, I didn't know your dad was the owner of valentine hospital my mom works there

**Riku: **well I guess it's a small world huh?

**Kairi: **yea I guess. I started to blush again.

**Riku: **I see youre cheeks are red

**Kairi: **OMG he noticed!

**Riku: **its ok I wouldn't mind blushing myself and I don't really show my emotions like that but you have the most prettiest eyes.

**Kairi: **thank you I get that a lot. Do you mind if I kinda introduce you to everybody at lunch since youre kinda new here?

**Riku: **yea that would be nice thanks

**Kairi: **Yea I have friend who maybe dying to meet you you were primetime news this morning.

**Riku: **Really well at least im starting off with a good reputation.

**Kairi: **Youre very charming for youre age.

**Riku: **Thanks And youre very beautiful.

**Kairi: **BLUSH ATTACK AGAIN! Thanks I guess that's all were talking about is giving compliments to each other

**Riku: **I guess so

**Kairi: **I don't know about This Riku dude but he's starting to make me have a lil crush on him and I totally forgot about me and Sora even going out. UH OH!!

YEA UH OH that's the end of chapter 1 so review plz. And review on my other story too!!BYE


	2. problems

Hey guys sorry it took so long !! And thanks 4 all the reviews and advice!! And 4 the first two chapters is Kairi's POV and then Riku's.

Chapter 2:Problems??

Hours and classes passed by and man was I hungry!! I promised Riku that I would introduce him to my friends, but I didn't see him yet. I saw my friends including Sora already sitting at table. I basically got 2 slices of pizza, 1 cheeseburger , some fries , and a medium sprite. Then I sat by my wonderful friends and see what the news is today.

**Kairi: **Hey guys

**Selphie: **hey

**Tidus: **Damn Kairi its like you bought the whole cafeteria.

**Kairi: **Sorry I didn't eat anything today and my stomach was growling all in 4th period today.

**Sora: **You know in my 4th period there was this guy with silver hair and he thinks he's all that…

**Kairi: **Riku?

**Sora: **What?

**Kairi: **I said Riku the boy with the silver hair.

**Sora: **Yea I already don't like him.

**Selphie: **Jealous are we??

**Sora: **Shut up Selphie!!

**Selphie: **What Sora he's hot get over it!

**Kairi: **I told him he could come sit with us

**Sora: **WAT!!

Everybody was staring including Riku and he noticed that I was sitting by him and he decided to sit somewhere else. So I thought hey why don't I go talk after all we did know each other. I got my food and threw it away and then went to sit by Riku who was at a empty table by himself.

**Kairi: **Hey what's up?

**Riku: **Nothing , I just don't want to meet new people right now…

**Kairi: **Or is it that Sora's over there?

**Riku: **Sorta

**Kairi: **Why what's the problem?

**Riku: **Why should I tell you!! So you can go back and tell him

I don't know what's Riku's problem. I don't even know why he's mad at me. Is it something that I said or did?? Either way I was getting heated.

**Kairi: **hey don't get an attitude with me and why are you mad at me all the sudden!

**Riku: **Its because you're going out with Sora and basically I think the guy's a jerk! He's not right for you.

**Kairi: **How do you know that?

**Riku: **Because…..

**Kairi: **Because what!

**Riku: **Never mind.

The bell rung and it was time to do to class. Riku got up picked up his tray and left without no "see you later" or "goodbye". I was in the whatever mood and went to class. Me and Sora had the same class so I know there was going to be some drama. I sat by Sora and he wasn't looking very happy to see me.

**Kairi: **hey

**Sora: **And what were you doing with that boy?

**Kairi: **That boy has a name and we was just talking.

**Sora: **look Kairi im really not in the mood with you're games.

**Kairi: **What game am I exactly playing? Please tell me so I can know!!

A quick pause came between us when Riku walked in. Then Sora decides he wants to cause a scene right now.

**Sora: **look Kairi I am tired of you, You talk to a dude that I already don't like!

Riku knew that they was arguing about him and he just got tired of it. Is it that serious really its not like I cheated on him with Riku.

**Riku: **I don't like you either or your girlfriend!

**Sora: **Oh you want to start something now!

Sora got out of his seat and went directly to Riku face. I was thinking in my head where was our teacher at so he can stop this but I guess I have to take it in my own hands.

**Riku: **No Im just telling you like it its.

**Kairi: **Hey could yall like stop this please is it that serious!

**Sora: **Move Kairi!! Let me kick his ass.

**Riku: **Do it then

Sora punched riku and then riku tried to punch sora but i jumped in and got hit by riku and then everything just blacked out...

TBC

Hope you like the chapter and this time im going to update as soon as possible and the next few chapters are going to be Riku's POV. Keep reviewing plz I'd really appreciate it !! And my other story dont worry im going to update on that soon im focusing on this story for a while. But dont give up keep reviewing on that i can always use fresh ideas!!


	3. aftermath

Here's chapter 3 and remember this is Riku's POV enjoyJ

We both stopped and looked at Kairi who was knocked out. I didn't know what to do but stare. She's the last person that I would hurt EVER!!

**Sora: **Now look what you did you punched my girlfriend!

**Riku: **I didn't mean to punch her I was gonna punch you!

Then the teacher finally came after all this time.

**Teacher**: What happened here!

**Sora: **This bonehead punched my girlfriend!

**Riku: **On accident asshole!

**Teacher: **Both of you to the office! Ill get Kairi to the nurse.

As soon as I got to the office I knew I was going to hear it from my dad when I get home.

**Riku: **You're some boyfriend you didn't even carry Kairi to the clinic.

**Sora: **She wouldn't be in the clinic if it weren't for you!

I gave Sora mad glares until the principal walked in. He had on these high water pants and his tie wasn't even on right. He needed an extreme makeover by my dad SERIOUSLY!

**Principal: **I heard you two was in a fight today and im very disappointed in you both. Especially you Sora, You're an all "A" student and Riku you haven't even been here a full day yet. Well you know the consequences over here for fighting right?

**Sora: **I cant be suspended I have a game tonight!

**Principal: **Im sorry Sora you should've thought about that before you did this. Im sorry but you two are suspended for 2 days. I will see you both back here Thursday and it would be best if you would leave the school now.

Well damn can we at least spend the rest of the day here. I should tell my dad to give him the worst medicine whenever he's sick! With that we both left and on my way back to get my things Sora was looking like his mother passed away or something he was really down.

**Riku: **Hey Sora.

**Sora: **Huh?

**Riku: **Im sorry if I caused you any trouble today I didn't mean for that to happen…

**Sora: **Im sorry too I didn't mean to make your first day horrible.

**Riku: **Yea maybe we can put this whole thing behind us.

**Sora: **Yea

We went back to class, got our things and left. Sora went home and so did I. Soon as I turned the corner I saw the black Mercedes in the driveway.

**Riku: **SHIT!! He's home

I opened the door and saw my dad at his desk doing nothing but sitting there waiting on me. He must already know about today.

**Sephiroth: **Could you explain yourself

**Riku: **look me and this dude got into a fight and his girlfriend kind of jumped in…

**Sephiroth: **Girlfriend?? So you hit girls?

**Riku: **No dad it wasn't like that it was on accident.

**Sephiroth: **Accident?? Okay who is this girl?

**Riku: **Her name is Kairi. Kairi Lee

**Sephiroth: **Lee?

**Riku: **Yea I think her mom works for you.

**Sephiroth: **She has a daughter? I didn't know that.. Well are you going to see her?

**Riku: **I don't know where she lives .

**Sephiroth: **I can look it up and you will see her tomorrow!

**Riku: **WAT!!

**Sephiroth: **Well Yes, You hit her and on top of that you're grounded. Now go to your room!

I did what my father said and went to my room. I wasn't mad about going to see Kairi but I really hope she's okay. I fell on my bed and then drifted off to sleep.

REVIEW!! PLZ THX!


	4. OUCH!

Here's chapter 4 its still Riku's POV.

I woke up and it was 5 am. It was still dark out but I wasn't sleepy anymore. Since my dad punished me yesterday he took my games and my TV out the room. Now I don't have anything to do but sleep so I tried to go back to sleep and I did.

**Sephiroth: **Riku! Riku!

**Riku: **WAT!!

**Sephiroth: **Get up its 11 already

**Riku: **Okay

**Sephiroth: **Hurry up so I can take you to that girl's house so I can go to work!!

**Riku: **OKAY DAD!!

I got up and hopped in the shower, got out, gelled my hair, and put on a red t-shirt with a skull design on it and some baggy jeans that went with it. I put on my red Jordan which I only wear for like a special day. Well it was a special day to me I get to see Kairi and her mom.

**Sephiroth: **Riku! Come on

**Riku: **Okay Im ready!

Since Kairi was knocked out 4 a while yesterday they sent her home and I guess she stayed home today. We finally left home and was at Kairi's house in less than 5 mins. I was so happy that she stays a block away from me now I can see her all the time! We got out of the car and knocked on the door. And surprisingly Kairi answered.

**Kairi: **Hey Riku!

**Riku: **Hey Kairi this is my dad sephiroth.

**Sephiroth: **Hello Kairi we just want to come by and say sorry for what happened yesterday is you're mother home?

**Kairi: **No she just left for work an hour ago but you can come in if you want to.

**Sephiroth: **Thanks but no maybe some other time I need to go to work now.

**Kairi: **Oh ok you didn't really have to come over and apologize though.

**Sephiroth: **Don't worry about it, it will never happen again. Nice meeting you kairi.

**Kairi: **You too Mr. Valentine

My dad left and I turned around and looked at Kairi she had on a tank top with sweats and her hair was naturally curly which made her even more beautiful. Then her bruise on her jaw came to me and I started to feel ashamed of myself.

**Kairi: **You want come inside or what?

**Riku: **Yea

I walked in her home and it was nice and clean and smell good it makes you feel you are already at home.

**Kairi: **You know you look just like your dad except he has longer hair

**Riku: **Yea I get that a lot .

**Kairi: **So what do you want to talk about?

**Riku: **Im just really really sorry.

**Kairi: **Riku its okay it was an accident you're still my friend.

**Riku: **Oh ok , how long was you knocked out for

**Kairi: **like 45 mins then my mom came and got me and then started cursing Sora out on the phone.

**Riku: **Oh why don't you like Sora he is your boyfriend and where's dad ?

**Kairi: **Well I do like Sora but not as I use to a long time ago and then he started turning into a jerk Im thinking about breaking up with him soon.

YES!! MUSIC TO MY EARS!!

**Riku: **what about you're dad?

**Kairi: **My dad died when I was a baby and my mom doesn't really want to talk about much.

**Riku: **Oh im sorry

**Kairi: **Its ok it takes a lot of stress off of boys whose dating me.

**Riku: **It really does.

For the next two hours me and Kairi was on the couch just laughing and talking about stupid things. Its like I can tell her anything and be myself around her. There's something about her that's just different form the other girls I've been with.

**Kairi: **You want something to eat?

**Riku: **No I think I better go though im kinda on punishment

**Kairi: **oh

I saw how the way Kairi looked when I told her I have to leave. She looked all sad like she was leaving her best friend or something. I didn't like seeing her like that so I stayed a little bit longer.

**Kairi: **Ouch!!

We ordered pizza after I told her I was staying and her eating it kind of hurt her jaw.

**Riku: **Im sorry again for that. I feel so bad about.

**Kairi: **Don't worry about it ok I don't blame you for it.

She stared at me for a while and then she turned away. I wanted to kiss her soft lips and take her but I couldn't not just yet.

**Riku: **Im going to get some ice for it.

**Kairi: **You don't have to

**Riku: **No I want to

I came back with the ice and put it on her jaw she closed her eyes and I guess that made it feel a little better.

**Kairi: **Thanks for coming by today I really needed the company.

**Riku: **No problem but I really need to go now

**Kairi: **Oh ok I guess ill see you on Thursday when you get back.

**Riku: **Yea, I guess so well bye

**Kairi: **bye oh yea here's my number call me anytime when you have the chance.

**Riku: **Ok bye

I left Kairi's house with a smile. I finally got her number!! This is turning out to be a great day even though im on punishment!!

TBC

The next chapters will be on Kairi's POV and a lot of thing is going to start happening so stay tuned and Review PLZ!!


	5. I had a bad day

Hey guys sorry it took forever but you know how school is anywayz here's chapter 5!!!

Remember its Kairi's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Riku left I felt alot better because he came and come to think about it why havent Sora come over? Even though Riku hit me he still wouldve come over....ATLEAST. I picked up the phone and called Sora to see what the hell was up...

RING RING

**Girl:**Hello

why did a girl pick up Sora's cell?

**Sora:**Hello

**Kairi:**Who was that Sora?

**Sora:**It was just my...

**Kairi**:Youre what?

**Sora**:My Uh Cousin...Yeah my cousin.

**Kairi:**Dont play games with me Sora , who is that!

**Sora:**I TOLD U ITS MY COUSIN!!!

DIAL TONE

HELL NO!!!I KNOW HE DID JUST NOT HANG UP ON ME!! I thought to myself and said hey why dont you just stop by? So I took a shower and did my hair, put on some black leggings with a long green shirt and some flats, left home and headed to Sora's house. When I got to Sora's house I didnt bother to knock because their door is always open..DUMBASS. I went inside and then I went upstairs. As soon as i kept getting closer to his room I start to hear some sounds like moaning. I opened the door and I couldnt believe my eyes Sora was fucking another girl. I cant even move right, Im shocked that he would do this to me. Sora realized that I was standing there and he tried to explain himself. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I left that horrible scene. Sora came out the room running after me and he caught up with me.

**Sora**: Kairi Im so sorry

**Kairi: **Its over Sora Im done with you!

**Sora: **Kairi lets talk.

**Kairi: **Lets talk? Sora you cheated on me with my worst enemy NAMINE!!

**Sora: **Kairi, please I love you..

**Kairi: **Dont say that to me unless you really mean it and I know you dont!!

After I said that I left sora standing there helpless. On my way back home I saw a black Mercedes pass by which I knew was Riku's dad and then he backed up the car to where I was walking.

**Sephiroth: **Hello kairi

**Kairi**: Hello Mr. Valentine

**Sephirtoh: **Hey you can call Me Sephiroth, Is something wrong?

**Kairi: **No Im fine..

I know he could tell something was wrong with me my eyes were so red and puffy.

**Sephiroth: **You need a ride home?

**Kairi: **No thanks its just a couple of blocks ill be fine.

**Sephiroth: **Ok well i guess ill talk to you later

**Kairi: **ok

**Sephiroth: **Goodbye kairi

**Kairi: **Bye

Sephiroth drove off and I went straight home. When inside I saw my mom who was very excited and happy.

**Aeris**: Hey kairi! how was your day sweetheart , are you ok

**Kairi: **Yea im ok

**Aeris: **Guess what

**Kairi: **wat

**Aeris: **Mr. Valentine gave me a raise

**Kairi: **Really?

**Aeris: **Yea thanks to you

**Kairi: **Youre welcome i guess

**Aeris**: Whats wrong Kairi you look kinda sad

**Kairi: **Nothing im fine

**Aeris: **I heard that Mr. Valentine came over here today, Why was that?

**Kairi: **He just came to apolgize for his son's actions

**Aeris: **Son?

**Kairi: **Yea Son, he goes to my school

**Aeris: **oh

**Kairi: **why do you keep asking about Sephiroth anyway?

**Aeris: **Because I kinda like him

**Kairi: **mom stop lying

**Aeris: **Really I do

**Kairi: **Mom you dont even know him like that

**Aeris: **I want to get to know him

**Kairi** UGH! mom whatever..

I went straight to my room and just wanted to cry again.I couldnt believe Sora would just do something like that to me. I laid on my bed for about and hour and it was about 5 o clock and i just needed to clear my head so i went to the beach and thinking to myself will i ever be happy again..

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How u guys like it??? Its going to get better next chapter and its gonna be longer too!! PLZ REVIEW though i need all the help and motivation from you guys!! OH Yea my other story is gonna be on hold for a while until i finish this one atleast and im looking for new ideas on that one so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Until next chapter see ya!!!


	6. I guess i care about you

Here's Chap. 6 Guys Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku's POV**

After coming home from Kairi I told my dad that I would clean up the whole house if he let me off punishment, and I did for the rest of the day. Now im just relaxing on the couch and then dad walked in.

**Sephiroth: **Hey Son you had fun cleaning the house?

**Riku: **No!

**Sephiroth: **Well it looks like you did a good job, you're off punishment.

**Riku: **Could I have my cell phone now please so I can call Kairi

**Sephiroth: **Yea about Kairi I saw her earlier on my way home from work and she looked like she was crying.

**Riku: **Crying??

**Sephiroth: **Yea here's your cell and tomorrow don't mess up the house

**Riku: **Whatever, Later Dad

I took my phone and called kairi.

RING RING RING

**Kairi: **Hello

**Riku: **Hey Kairi, Its Riku

**Kairi: **Hey What's up

**Riku: **Nothing I cleaned up the whole house and my dad put me off punishment

**Kairi**: Well that's good to know

**Riku: **So what's up with you? Why were you crying today?

**Kairi: **I don't feel like talking about it right now.

**Riku: **Oh you're ok?

**Kairi: **Yea

**Riku: **Oh well Ill come see you tomorrow when you come back from school ok.

**Kairi: **I think im not coming to school tomorrow

**Riku: **Why?

**Kairi: **Im just not up for it yet.

**Riku: **Oh ok

**Kairi: **Im going to take a shower, Ill call you back later ok.

**Riku: **Ok bye

**Kairi: **Bye

I wonder why Kairi's acting like that? I should go see her tomorrow.

**Sephiroth: **Riku.

**Riku: **Yea

**Sephiroth: **Im going to the hospital real quick

**Riku: **ok

**Sephiroth: **Here's some money go order something

**Riku: **ok

My dad gave me the money and left. I went to get the phonebook and decided to order Chinese food that was until my phone rang. Surprisingly it was an unknown number so I picked up just to be curious.

**Riku: **Hello

**Sora: **Hey Riku its Sora

**Riku: **Oh hey Sora What's up?

How in the hell he got my number?

**Sora: **I don't know man.

**Riku: **What wrong?

**Sora: **Its about Kairi

**Riku**: What about Kairi?

**Sora: **She came over today and caught me and Namine having sex.

**Riku: **WAT!!

**Sora: **I was mad at her so Namine came over and Comfort.

**Riku: **Comfort??!! Kairi wanted you to come over and see her today.

**Sora: **I feel really bad and I want to make it up to her.

**Riku: **Im sorry Sora you cant that's why she was crying today and probably still is.

**Sora: **Wait a minute.. You saw Kairi?

**Riku: **Yea

**Sora: **What were you doing at her house?

**Riku: **To check up on her and see if she was ok.

**Sora**: But im her boyfriend that's what im suppose to do.

**Riku: **But you didn't instead you were fucking another girl.

**Sora: **You know what fuck you!!! AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM KAIRI!!!

**Riku: **What are you going to do about ?

**Sora: **You'll see

After that I hanged up the phone because I've had enough of Sora's Bullshit for one day. I dialed Kairi's number but she didn't answer. So I decided to go to her house 8 o clock isn't late isn't it? On my way to her house I saw Kairi at the beach.

**Riku: **Hey Kairi

She flinched a little and turned her head and smiled. GOD I LOVE HER SMILE!!

**Kairi: **Hey Riku

**Riku: **What are you doing out her this late

**Kairi: **Nothing im just thinking.

**Riku: **look Kairi I know what happened

**Kairi: **How?

**Riku: **Sora called me asking for advice on how he could take you back.

**Kairi: **Why would he do something like that to me I didn't even do anything to him.

**Riku: **I guess he wanted something that he couldn't get so he got it from someone else.

**Kairi: **I know it was about the sex thing but we talked about it and he said that he was ok on waiting until I was ready

**Riku: **Are you a virgin?

**Kairi: **yea

**Riku: **Oh well I think you made the right decision on not losing it to him.

**Kairi: **Thanks Riku I've only known you for 2 days and it feels like I've known you like forever

**Riku: **Me too I guess I care about you a lot and you deserve so much better not Sora.

**Kairi: **I know but my mom thinks me and Sora are perfect for each other, like he's the star athlete and im the pretty popular girl, and I haven't even told her about us not being together anymore.

**Riku: **I know how you feel My dad is kinda like that too, he wants me to become a doctor and take over the hospital but ill do it just to make him happy because he's always there for me.

**Kairi: **I know, but shouldn't we be happy too?

**Riku: **Yea

A quiet pause came between me and her and I looked at my cell and it was pass 9 and I knew if I wasn't home in the next 30 mins my dad would kill me.

**Riku: **Hey its almost 10 o clock I got to get home.

**Kairi: **Yea me too

**Riku: **You want me to walk you home

**Kairi: **Yea if you don't mind

**Riku: **Ok

We both got up off the sand and started walking towards Kairi's house.

**Kairi: **I can picture your dad already mad at you, you better get home I don't want to cause you trouble.

Riku: Don't worry about it Kai he'll understand

**Kairi**: yea right

We finally reached Kairi house and now at her doorstep.

**Kairi: **Thanks for cheering me up and walking me home.

**Riku: **No problem

**Kairi: **I guess Ill see you tomorrow then

**Riku: **ok

Suddenly our eyes met and I started to get closer and she started to get closer but my phone rang and ruined the moment. There's always a way out of temptation. DAMN!!

**Riku: **Uh yea but I got to get home

**Kairi: **oh yea

**Riku: **But ill see ya later good night.

**Kairi: **Good night

Kairi went inside and I went home and saw my dad's car. FUCK!! Right when I just got off punishment too. I opened the door quietly and closed it and to my surprise my dad was standing right there in front of me.

**Sephiroth: **Can you explain to me what are you doing out this time of night?

**Riku: **Um.. I was talking to Kairi about something

**Sephiroth: **I gave you you're phone back

**Riku: **But she wasn't picking up so I went to her house and see what was up.

**Sephiroth: **you went to her house and what did her mother say?

**Riku: **nothing because on my way to her house I saw her at the beach and that was where we were for the past hour.

**Sephiroth: **Right….Ok

**Riku: **that's it?

**Sephiroth: **That's what, you want more cause if you want an argument and punishment ill give you one.

**Riku: **no im fine dad

**Sephiroth: **Ok now go to bed

**Riku: **yes Sir..

**Sephiroth: **you're pushing it Son.

**Riku**: Good night dad

I went up to my room and was now mad because I finally was going to kiss Kairi and then my punk father had to call me but its ok ill see My little sunshine tomorrow.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its getting good isn't it!! But its going to get even better and the next chapter will be A LEMON/RAPE chapter so if your 13 and younger ill advise you to stop reading the story period cause its really going to start being a RATED M story for real THAT'S IT FOR T CHAPTERS SORRY!! But plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I need my motivation!! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!

Mz RIKU.


	7. I Wish It Would All End

Hey guys it me again sorry for the year-long wait but you guys know how school is anyways here's the next chap. Oh yea this chap is going to switch POV on a few characters to make the story click ok!

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I walked into my house and started thinking about Riku, I'm really starting to have feelings for him. I was stuck in dreamland until my mother brought me back to reality.

**Aeris: ** Where have you been young lady?

She was staring at me with a concerned look, since when did she care that I came home late at night? Does it matter though I'm here!

**Kairi: **I was just at the beach mom, I needed to clear my head.

I was just about to go walk back upstairs until she grabbed my arm.

**Aeris:** What's wrong your eyes look a little puffy and dry.

**Kairi:** It's nothing mom.

**Aeris**: Are you sure?

**Kairi**: Yes.

**Aeris:** Well ok are you going back to school tomorrow or are you staying home?

**Kairi:** Im staying home, I'll go back on Thursday.

**Aeris:** Ok make sure you do all of your missed work.

**Kairi:** Ok mom.

I went upstairs and into my room and fell out on my bed, closed my eyes and drifted into sleep heaven.

**Sephiroth's POV**

Riku had just came back home from being with that girl Kairi. It's good that he's behaving himself now, back then when we were in California he was a mess. After sending Riku to bed I went back to my desk and signed some papers for the hospital. Speaking of hospital Kairi's last name is Lee. The only Lee I know is Aeris Lee but she told me she doesn't have any children why would she lie about that? Maybe it's because any woman around here would practically throw themselves at me. Anyway I signed my papers, turned my desk light off and went to bed. I will just have to have a personal audience with this Aeris Lee.

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up this morning around 11 and just when im about to get up my phone rings.

"RING, RING, RING"

**Kairi:** Hello?

**Sora:** Hey Kairi

**Kairi:** What do you want Sora?

**Sora:** Kairi, Slow down it's not what you think..

**Kairi:** Then what am I suppose to think Sora? How could you do that to me? And with Namine For Real Namine!!

**Sora: **Look can I just come over so we can talk about it?

I didn't say nothing just there silent.

**Sora:** Please Kairi, Im so sorry I never meant for it to happen I swear.

**Kairi:** Ok you can come over but you better explain yourself and your reason better be good.

After that said I hung up the phone in his face and went to go take a shower. After I got out of the shower I put on some black shorts with a blue and black flannel shirt. I looked in the mirror and the mark I had on my jaw was almost no longer visible and my hair uh! my hair I just put it up in a ponytail.

Around 1 somebody knocked on the door I figured it was Sora so I started rolling my eyes. I open the door and it was him he looked like a train ran over him and his hair is a mess!

**Sora:** Hey Kairi.

**Kairi:** Hey.

I let him in and we sat on the couch.

**Sora:** Kairi im so sorry about yesterday.

**Kairi:** Stop apologizing and tell me what happened.

**Sora:** Sigh, Yesterday I was very distraught about you being hurt by riku and I didn't want to bother you at all because you're in pain, and then my phone rings and its Namine and she was soothing me and telling me everything's gonna be ok and she asked if she can come over so I said yea why not, I know she's not going to do anything so why not. So, she came over and we was talking about you and then she kissed me on my cheek and then on my lips. I ended the kiss and backed away from her and then she kissed me again saying that she wanted me for a long time and Kairi can't give me what I really wanted.

**Kairi:** What is it that you want?

**Sora:** Kairi it's nothing we've already talked about it.

**Kairi:** It's about sex huh?

**Sora:** No it's not that.

**Kairi**: Just finish

**Sora:** Then I kinda gave up and we just had sex and you came in and look kairi I never meant to hurt you.

**Kairi**: Well you did im sorry.

**Sora:** Well you and Riku seem to be getting along quite well.

**Kairi:** Yea I guess.

**Sora:** Im sorry Kairi but I won't let him have you he's a jerk.

**Kairi:** Don't say that he's been here for me better than you and he's the one that hit me!

Then Sora did something I never thought he would ever do. He slapped real hard in the face. He slapped me so hard I fell on the floor. I touched my cheek and looked at him.

**Sora:** Im sorry kairi but you're acting like a bitch!

He got on top of me and started to spread my legs but I struggled to get him off of me.

**Kairi:** Sora! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!

**Sora:** Im doing what I've should've done a long time ago I'm tired of waiting on your ass.

He then tore my shirt off me and started to kiss my neck. At this point the tears started to roll down my eyes.

**Sora:** mmm..Kairi your breast got kind of bigger.

**Kairi:** Sora! GET OFF OF ME PLEASE STOP!!!

**Sora:** I said shut up!

He punched me in the face and started to hit the spot where Riku hit me I was in pain and I couldn't take it anymore. He then tore off my bra and started to play with my nipples and biting them with his teeth which cause me to scream and then earned another slap from him. He started to kiss my stomach and then moved down to my shorts.

**Kairi:** please don't do it.

**Sora:** Don't worry Kairi it won't hurt for a long time.

My nose and a part of my lip was bleeding and my eyes were a little blurry but I can still feel what's he's doing. Sora, then removed my shorts along with my panties and now I'm completely naked and feel awful, I just want to die right now. He removed all of his clothes and I got a peak of his size and it was big. One of his fingers was already inside of and then he put another one in there. I sat there and cried through the whole thing. He took both fingers out and went inside of me very fast. I started to scream and he started to hit me more. Once he was fully in me he pulled back out and again another fast thrust.

**Sora:** Don't that feels great Kairi? You're so tight!

I didn't say anything just sat there lifeless then I started to get really dizzy and everything went black. I wish it would all end.

* * *

Aww poor Kairi hope yall really like this chap. Next chapter going to be even better so stay tuned!


	8. Eclipse

Hey guys sorry it took a year:P but im back here we go!

Riku POV kay..

I woke up this morning with a freaking headache! OMG, this is just not my day and on top of that I actually fell off the wrong side of the bed like who really does that for real?

"KNOCK KNOCK"

**Sephiroth:** Riku? Son, are you up?

**Riku:** Yea dad ugh!

**Sephiroth:** What's the matter?

**Riku:** My friggin head hurts like crazy!

**Sephirtoh:** Okay want some advil…a joint or something?

**Riku:** dad I'm not joking.

**Sephiroth:** okay I'll get you some pills try to go back to sleep it helps.

**Riku:** I'll try

My dad left and I went back to the RIGHT side of the bed. While I was lying down I was thinking her the red head beauty, my sunshine. She is so amazing I wonder what's she doing today dropping by Kairi's seem like a plan today.

(**A/N**- Just in case you all are wondering this is the morning of Kairi's rape. So it's not a new day yet )

**Sephiroth**: here you go son take these.

**Riku:** thanks dad it sure does help having a dad as a doctor.

**Sephiroth**: Yeah and you sould take note since you're going to be one.

I didn't say anything after that because in the back of my mind I didn't want to be a doctor it's so common. After 3 pills and 2 hours of peaceful sleep I was up and running again. Looking at the time it's now 2:00 and Kairi should be up so I decided to call her.

"RING RING RING RING"

**Riku:** mmm, no answer let's try again.

"RING RING RING RING"

**Riku:** That's weird she usually answers…OKAY plan B is to go to the house.

I took a shower and put on an A&F t-shirt and some jeans, went downstairs and surprisingly my dad was still here.

**Riku:** hey dad.

**Sephiroth**: hey you are you well now?

**Riku:** yep thanks. So what are you still doing here?

**Sephiroth:** I don't feel like going in now maybe later.

**Riku**: okay well since you have "time off" wanna do ya ol mini me a favor?

**Sephiroth:** depends what is it?

**Riku:** can you please take me Kairi's house?

**Sephiroth**: Kairi's house? You sure do hang out with her a lot do you like her?

**Riku:** Well….

**Sephiroth:** go on tell me

**Riku**: yes I do and..

**Sephiroth:** and nothing I don't blame ya when I was your age I would've had her by now. What are you waiting for?

**Riku:** nothing it's just she just ended a relationship with somebody on a bad note and I just don't want to rush her on anything.

**Sephiroth**: oh I see well I'll drop you off did you tell her you were coming over?

**Riku**: I was going to tell her but she not picking up the phone and I called her twice.

**Sephiroth**: Call her again before we leave.

**Riku:** okay

I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"RING RING RING RING"

**Riku:** she's still not picking up.

**Sephiroth**: okay let's go over there and see wassup.

We drove to Kairi's house and both got out. I pressed the doorbell but no answer I knocked this time but the door opened we stepped inside and I called Kairi's name and went in the living room and caught a horrible scene.

**Riku:** dad! Get in here!  
**Sephiroth:** What is it son (gasp)

Kairi was on the floor naked and bruised everywhere I looked at her and in between her legs. My dear sunshine has lost her shine and is now dimmed like an eclipse.

**Sephiroth:** someone raped her. Hurry let's get her to the hospital.

I can only do but nod at that we wrapped her up in a blanket and put her in the back seat. I feel so helpless she probably was so scared and I wasn't there to protect her I WASN'T THERE!

**Sephiroth**: she's gonna be alright son she's just unconscious.

**Sephiroth's POV**

Whoever did this to her is going to pay! She's so innocent and beautiful! DAMN my son for being around her all the time! Don't worry I will make sure nobody have or hurt her but me! I'm Sephiroth Valentine and I always get I want and that is her from the first time I saw here open the door I fell deeply in love. (sigh) only if she knew now I have to fix this dark cloud over her.

**Riku's POV**

My dad kept resurring me that everything's gonna be alright but It's not that's gonna forever haunt her unless she gets amnesia.

**Riku**: Dad where is her mom during all of this?

**Sephiroth**: I'm not sure probably at the hospital my employees do work a hefty schedule.

**Riku:** Oh okay

We arrived at the hospital in record time usually I get shivers when my dad does over a 100 on the highway and on top of that he has terrible road rage. Yea dad go ahead a kill all of us. He walked in holding Kairi in a loving manner if I wasn't so distracted I say that my dad had a thing for her.

**Sephiroth:** Hey you! Get this girl in a room and check her.

**Nurse:** yes sir!

**Sephiroth:** Wait here son while I go look for Kairi's mom.

**Riku:** okay

**Sephiroth:** son I know it's hard for you to take in but you have to keep your spirits high, do it for her because when she wakes she'll need somebody positive there with her.

**Riku:** yea dad I understand

He patted me on my back and went to go retrieve some information on Kairi's mom. My dad's right I have to be strong for her it's the least I can do. Don't worry Kairi I'll be there for you.

**Sephiroth POV**

I went to my office and started looking up some information on this Aeris Lee person. I pulled out her file and under spouses it said husband deceased no offspring. No offspring? I called the unit she worked in and have them send her to my office. What the hell is going on is Kairi lying about her mother or is her mother careless?

Hope you like the chap! I don't know when I'll update again but I'll never abandon this story it's going to be done so keep waiting and reviewing I appreciate it a lot guys! Until later


End file.
